te amar uma vez mais
by loowblack
Summary: "mas eu sabia que o que quer que viesse depois da morte, até no inferno não haveria um dia em que eu não fosse sentir falta dela."


**Te amar uma vez mais.**

Era pra ser um dia comum, como todos os outros, mas eu acordei diferente. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer dessa vez; é claro que não era surpresa, eu já estava totalmente preparado pra isso desde que o médico me disse do meu começo de leucemia, há 2 anos. Só um amigo meu sabia, Harry Potter. Ele me prometeu que nunca contaria isso à nossa amiga Hermione Granger, porque eu não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a se reaproximar de mim por pena, por dó.

Mas hoje era diferente, eu sabia que era o dia e precisava fazer com que fosse um dia especial pra mim, fazer valer a pena. Eu ia faltar no meu trabalho, e que se danasse meu futuro que eu já não tinha há algum tempo, que se explodisse todas as responsabilidades que eu assumi para surpreendê-la. Hoje eu podia ser eu mesmo, e nem me preocupei em não avisar meu chefe. Não me preocupei em colocar a roupa que eu mais gostava, nem liguei se era feia ou bonita; a única coisa que importava era que ela era confortável e quando eu fui andando pelas ruas de Londres eu podia sentir o vento batendo contra o algodão e fazendo cócegas no meu corpo, com o outono tão precoce.

Não liguei de comer doce no café da manhã, nem de sair fazendo bolhas de chiclete na boca e chutando a calçada como uma criança. Comprei um cachorro-quente para um mendigo e disse bom dia à um velhinho.

Eu não vou poder te explicar a sensação de quando você sabe que aquele é seu ultimo dia de vida, mas você saberá quando ele chegar, você vai sentir o mesmo que eu. A vida passando tão lenta na sua frente, e você vai querer aproveitar cada segundo.

Tomei um caminho tão conhecido por meus pés, mesmo inconscientemente eu já sabia onde estava indo: no apartamento dela. Era patético mas eu precisava abraçá-la uma ultima vez. Precisava sentir seu cheiro que eu já não sentia há muito tempo, desde que tínhamos nos afastado. Meu ultimo desejo era ver seus cachos castanhos e não precisar ter medo de tropeçar em meus pés.

Aquela porta branca, que eu várias vezes vi como uma rua sem saída, quando, em horas ruins, dava meia-volta e voltava para casa em uma angústia terrível. Mas hoje não, hoje eu tocaria a campainha.

- Pois não?

E foi com uma enorme nostalgia que eu respondi:

- Por favor, avise Hermione Granger, do 377, que um amigo dela está aqui.

Fiquei esperando alguns segundos ali na frente e com um barulho de choque, o portão se abriu.

Eu subi devagar, aproveitando cada degrau, cada janela. Vi uma criança chorando e sua mãe negando mais um pirulito, e tive vontade de dizer o quanto aquilo era insignificante, banal. Um gosto a mais, o que custava? Se a vida é feita de gostos e momentos que acabam em segundos? E o que você vai levar daqui? Com certeza não vai ser os 1,50 R$ daquele pirulito que você economizou ao negar para seu filho.

Bati na porta, ela abriu. Estava com um sobretudo marrom, que destacava seus grandes olhos amendoados. Me olhou com surpresa, aposto como ela pensou que fosse o Harry. Eu sorri, apenas sorri.

- Você disse que eu podia te procurar se fosse algo urgente.

- Entre, Ronald.

Dei passos calmos, observando cada detalhe daquele apartamento que pouca coisa mudara; alguns livros, a roupa de cama... talvez as cortinas.

O mesmo gato alaranjado veio ronronar em meus pés, e eu não me irritei com isso, até sorri pra ele.

- Quanto tempo, Ronald. O que aconteceu pra você lembrar que eu existo?

Eu nem me chateei, sabendo que tudo isso foi para o seu bem. Eu sorri mais uma vez, e por incrível que pareça eu não estava forçando, pelo contrário, ver ela me fazia bem.

- Não me julgue bobo, mas eu preciso de um abraço que só você pode me dar.

Seus olhos castanhos ficaram inundados por lágrimas que eu não queria a ver derramar. Ela correu para meus braços e por momentos eu pensei que nunca fossemos nos separar novamente; ela encostou sua cabeça em meu peito e ficou chorando ali mesmo, como fazíamos há tanto tempo atrás.

Eu afundei meu rosto em seus cachos castanhos e pude sentir seu cheiro novamente: era exatamente como eu me lembrava, doce, suave, muito a cara de Hermione.

- Senti sua falta.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

Aposto como ela não me entendeu, mas eu sabia que o que quer que viesse depois da morte, até no inferno não haveria um dia em que eu não fosse sentir falta dela.

- O que houve de tão grave, Ron?

E foi com surpresa que eu senti ela passando os dedos em algo molhado no meu rosto, eu jurava que não iria chorar.

- Nada com que eu já não esteja preparado, eu apenas precisava ver você uma vez mais. Obrigado, mesmo.

- Você está estranho, me diz o que você está sentindo.

Eu sabia bem o que era uma ordem vindo dela, e ri meio engasgado com o nó da minha garganta.

- A única coisa que eu estou sentindo agora é felicidade, Mione. Nunca, em 3 anos, eu me senti tão feliz assim.

- Por que você sumiu? Por que não deixou nenhum recado?

- Eu não devia...

- Eu mereço explicações, Ronald! Como você acha que eu me senti todo esse tempo?

- Desculpe, eu me afastei porque estou com leucemia e não queria ver você sofrer, nem se reaproximar de mim por pena.

Vi o choque trespassar seus olhos, vi ela morder seus lábios, do mesmo jeito que costumava fazer em nossos tempos mais brilhantes.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de me...

- Shiiiiu.. – eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios para a interromper. – apenas me abrace.

Lhe dei vários beijos na bochecha, na testa, no nariz, como se quisesse mapear seu rosto pra nunca mais esquecer. Quando eu percebi sua boca já estava na minha, e ardeu, ardeu muito por dentro eu ter que me afastar. Sabe, não queria confusão, não hoje.

Olhei assustado pra ela, mas em vez de brava ela estava com cara de confusa, e ao ver minha expressão de culpa, voltou a se aproximar de mim e colou nossas bocas novamente.

Eu me permiti sentir seus lábios macios nos meus, seu hálito fresco e sua língua quente na minha. Aquilo doía, não pelo contato físico, mas por eu saber que era uma despedida.

- E o seu trabalho, Hermione?

- Que se foda.

Era a primeira vez que escutava ela dizendo um palavrão, e não precisei de outra ordem mais direta. A agarrei pela cintura e a puxei o mais perto possível do meu corpo. Quando eu percebi seu sobretudo macio já estava no chão, junto com minha camiseta. E não sentia frio, apenas vontade de tirar nossas roupas como há tanto tempo atrás.

Aquilo tudo aconteceu de um jeito muito doce, e eu sentia como se todas as minhas células tentassem se fundir com as delas, implorando por vida. Me perguntando por que diabos passei tanto tempo longe dela se no final doeria do mesmo jeito.

E eu me dei ao trabalho de cochilar abraçado com ela, e acordar 30 minutos depois para me vestir. Eu realmente não queria a acordar, mas era preciso.

- Mione, eu quero que saiba que eu te amo acima de tudo, independente do que acontecer hoje, prometa que não vai me esquecer.

- O que você quer dizer com...

- Só me prometa!

- Não me peça para te prometer algo tão óbvio! Você é inesquecível pra mim desde meus 11 anos, Ronald.

Eu a beijei.

- Te amo.

- Te amo muito mais.

E sem esperar mais respostas eu bati a porta, me permiti chegar na rua para sentir de novo o vento fazendo cócegas e ver as primeiras folhas de outono caírem.

Quando me dei por mim já estava tudo escuro, mas eu ouvia apitos de médicos, aqueles de marcar os batimentos de um coração, e logo depois um apito interminável. Acho que morri.

- Te amo Hermione, me desculpe por esses 2 anos...

Tudo foi ficando mais escuro, escutei um grito de angustia e soube que ela me amava também, independente de onde estivéssemos. Estaríamos juntos novamente algum dia, e eu torcia pra que esse dia realmente demorasse, pra que ela também tivesse sua chance de sentir as folhas caírem sobre sua pele macia. E então nós nos amaríamos uma vez mais, como se fosse um reencontro de fim de tarde qualquer.

x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x

[ alguém gostou? (yn) ]

(23/04/2011; 01:29)


End file.
